Raining Tears
by Bookworm.lovee
Summary: I will never trust you as long as I live, Oliver Oken. I absolutely hate you." She spat at him. And that day, crystal rain hammered Malibu in forms of tears.


**Disclaimer: This story is mine. Characters are not. :(**

That silly, lopsided grin was plastered on his face once again. Although it made him look _slightly _adorable, she pushed those thoughts aside as she made her way towards him hastily.

His deep brown eyes flashed as he took in her luscious blond hair curling against her cheekbones and resting past her shoulders, shiny and sleek. A light purple colored her eyelids to match her purple flowing dress, and her cheeks were tinged a light pink. She looked like she was….

"Are you going on a date?" Oliver asked her, excusing himself from the customer he had been serving at the moment, and pushing his way past Rico to exit his work area.

She glared at him, and then looked past him at the waves gently lapping the shore, creating a peaceful day for visitors at the beach.

"Why do you care?" she asked coldly, a frown on her pretty face.

He sighed and mentally kicked himself inside. How could he be so _stupid? _

"Lilly, look, I'm sorry. I admit, breaking up with you was extremely dif—," he started, but Lilly shushed him.

"Difficult? Please. You said it so quickly, I couldn't even respond. You left me alone at the park, and I called after you multiple times, Oliver. I waited for you…to turn around, to at least let me leave with a little dignity left. Do you even know how stupid I felt for believing you for one second?" she finished with disgust, her blue eyes clouding over with hurt and betrayal.

At this point, Oliver could hardly speak. He hadn't realized Lilly had taken the breakup so hardly. It was his entire fault. He should at least try to explain. _Try._

"How could you even say that, Lilly? I cherished every minute we spent together. Trust me. It was hard to watch the look on your face when I told you. Walking away was the hardest part. The pain I knew I was going to cause you to experience. I felt like crap, okay?"

"I will never trust you as long as I live, Oliver Oken. I absolutely _hate you_."

She spat these words at him, and turned on her heel to walk away, but felt a force pulling her back. Her skinned tingled from his touch, his grip so firm and warm.

"I'm moving, Lilly."

_Whoosh._ The air left her lungs and her heart dropped in her chest.

"No, you can't leave. Why didn't you tell me, Oliver?" she whispered hoarsely, tears clouding up her vision.

"It would hurt too much. I was hoping to avoid this, with you. That's why I broke it off, Lilly. I couldn't have you here, trying to help make it work," he finished quietly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She leaned into his touch automatically, but stepped closer to him as she wrapped her tan arms around his neck loosely. Their gaze never faltered as she began to chose her words carefully inside her head, on what to say next.

"I'll always love you."

A smile made an appearance across her face, showing off her straight set of white teeth. He smiled down at her.

"I always have, Lils."

A tear rolled down her cheek slowly, and he wiped it away gingerly with his thumb. His brown eyes were filled with sadness at the thought of leaving his best friend alone in _his _city.

"How far away will you be? I don't want to know…but I'd rather hear it from you, then from someone else, or my parents," she asked hesitantly, searching his face silently.

"About 5 hours. I'll be in living in Washington," he responded, frowning sadly.

Her blue eyes widened as she absorbed this new piece of information, and she broke eye contact immediately.

"It's only temporary, and I should be back in a few years, hopefully, if my dad's job goes well. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Lils. I was stupid."

She gulped, and shook her head fiercely, her curls bouncing against her face.

"No, Oliver. I came here to make you…jealous, and now I find out you're moving? I feel so selfish. I had no clue, honestly. You really should have told me sooner. When are you moving?" she asked lamely, twirling a piece of his hair at the nape of his neck in her fingers.

"Two weeks to be exact. We'll have to spend as much time together as possible, that is, if you still want me around…," he muttered, a blush on his cheeks.

"I'll miss you, Ollie. So, so much," she exclaimed in a whisper, tightening her hold on his neck.

His hands rested against her hips firmly, and he leaned down to place a sweet kiss upon her pink lips. He pulled away reluctantly, and began to mumble a short, inaudible apology, but she wouldn't have _that._

She urgently kissed him, her hands locked firmly in his hair, as his hands roamed her back through her cotton dress. So much passion, so little time.

He felt a warm tear travel down Lily's face as she pulled away, but he wasn't quick enough to wipe it away. She swiped at it with the back of her hand, and left a trail of mascara underneath her eyelid.

He sighed and pulled her against him, stroking her hair affectionately, and marveling at the softness of it.

_Ah, apples._

"I'll never forget you, Lilly. You'll always be my best friend, and my first real love. You know that," he said against her golden locks.

A sniff could be heard from her as she nodded against his chest. He heard her mutter something like "ditto", but he wasn't entirely sure. He'd take it all the same. She loves him, too.

_Rain _fell from the sky in tear-shaped blobs, covering the beach in a wet blanket.

Lilly and Oliver remained rooted to the spot, at loss of words. The need for speaking was gone.

But wasn't it just so _odd_ that the first day it rained in Malibu in years occurred on this day; a day of secrets, feelings, and sadness? It made perfect _sense._

**End.**

***Another sad one. I'm on a roll, huh? Review, please.**


End file.
